thomas_the_tank_engine_vhs_coversfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas Gets Bumped
Thomas Gets Bumped & Other Stories, later retitled Thomas Gets Bumped & Other Adventures, is a US VHS/DVD featuring seven third series episodes narrated by George Carlin. It was distributed in 1992 by in the US and HGV Home Video in Canada, Time-Life in 1994, and Anchor Bay Entertainment in 1995 and 2003. The DVD version was released by Anchor Bay in 2006. It was re-released on DVD in 2009 by Lionsgate in the US and Maple Pictures in Canada. Description 1992 VHS PEEP! PEEP! Join all your friends - Edward, Gordon, Percy, and Thomas for exciting new escapades on the Island of Sodor! Everyone's excited when an important engine visits the yard, Harold thinks he can deliver the mail better than Thomas and Percy, and Edward and Trevor prove that despite being older, they are Really Useful! Come along, visit your friends, and make some new ones with Thomas the Tank Engine in Volume 7! 1995 VHS PEEP! PEEP! Join Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends on the Island of Sodor. Bertie helps out eagerly when Thomas eagerly awaits for new rails to be laid on his branch line. Harold thinks he can deliver the mail better than Thomas and Percy and everyone's excited when an important engine visits the railyard. We better get started - Thomas, Harold, Percy and the rest of the gang are waiting! 2003 VHS/2006/2009 DVD There are many questions floating around the engine shed in Sir Topham Hatt's train yard. "Why is Harold carrying the mail instead of Percy?" "Who is the Famous Visitor and why isn't Gordon excited about it?" "Why is Bertie carrying Thomas' passengers?" Find out the answers to these and many other questions on this video starring everyone's favorite #1 engine, Thomas. Our Story Stops Are # Thomas Gets Bumped # Edward, Trevor & the Really Useful Party # Diesel Does it Again # Gordon and the Famous Visitor # Donald's Duck # Tender Engines # Thomas, Percy & the Mail Train Song (DVD only) # Accidents Will Happen Bonus Features * Character Cube * Read-Along Story - Thomas Tells a Lie * "Which Island Picture is Different?" Game Notes * A cassette tape was included with the 2003 VHS release for a limited time. It features the following songs: *# Thomas' Anthem *# Night Train *# It's Great To Be An Engine *# Harold The Helicopter *This first VHS to feature the Strand Home Video logo on the tape. * The soundtrack echoes on one version of the American release from Strand Home Video, the 2003 Anchor Bay release and the DVD. The audio for Thomas, Percy & the Mail Train and the nameboard sequences before it were fixed on the DVD, while the audio for the other episodes remained unfixed. Due to the overlapping audio, certain music pieces not present in the US version of some episodes were restored, including Trevor's theme at the beginning of Edward, Trevor & the Really Useful Party and a cut portion of a music bit from Gordon and the Famous Visitor. * ﻿The front covers of the 1992, 1994 and 1995 releases feature an image from The Runaway. * The 1992 Canadian VHS release has a HGV Home Video sticker over the Strand Home Video distribution text and address. * The 2003 VHS uses the title "Thomas Gets Bumped & Other Adventures" on the front cover, but the VHS spine, top, and tape ink label use the title "Thomas Gets Bumped & Other Stories". * The image of Harold on the 2003/2006 cover is the same as the one used for the Spills and Chills and Other Thomas Thrills cover. * The credits were later reused for Thomas and His Friends Get Along. * The episode Tender Engines is featured in place of Percy and the Signal because the latter is a second series episode. Goofs * The echoed 1992 release is missing the Strand Home Video logo and the 1983 Embassy Home Entertainment warning screen, and goes straight to the Britt Allcroft logo. * On the 2006 DVD release during the Series 3 intro, it plays a bit of the closing theme audio for a few seconds as the audio was taken from Thomas Comes to Breakfast, before reverting back to the opening theme audio. Category:US releases